yo seguiré el camnio que tu tomes sea del vien o
by SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA
Summary: Pokemon: yo seguiré el camino que tú tomes sea del bien o del mal yo siempe estaré con tigo: geobani piensa rebibir al pokemon mas poderoso de todos y para esto nesesita al elegido mucho aaml o sakl^^


Pokemon: yo seguiré el camino que tú tomes sea del bien o del mal   
yo siempre estaré con tigo.  
Capitulo 1: derrota, el robo de lo más preciado para mí.  
(Nda: este primer capitulo de mi este fic iba a tener un prologo pero   
como era muy corto y decidí fusionarlo con el primer capitulo).  
  
  
Bueno este es mi segundo fic pero antes quiero aclarar que no es   
parte de la miniserie que estoy asiendo pero también que este es el   
primer capitulo y lleva el oping de este fic que como va a ser largo lo   
boy a enviar de apoco pero al juntarlo se vuelve como una película un   
fanfic moví bueno yo soy fs y aquí en empecemos con el crédito   
inicial.  
Una producción escrita por Satoshi Himura (fs masyer)  
Un film de la fs corporeition   
Todo comienza cuando sé be una imagen de unas pirámides en el   
desierto y el narrador empieza a contar una leyenda que tiene mucho   
que ver con este fic  
  
Narrador: Ase mucho tiempo en el mundo, los pokemon legendarios   
vivían tranquilamente con los humanos pero un pokemon legendario   
quería ser el pokemon más poderoso de todos y nació el primer   
pokemon dark este pokemon uso la maldad que habitaba en algunos   
humanos pero el corazón de uno tenia un odio increíble que fortaleció   
al pokemon que ni siquiera los demás legendarios podían contra el ya   
que esa persona que estaba llena de oscuridad pero un joven con el   
corazón puro rescato a la persona que estaba inundada de oscuridad   
ayudo a los pokemon legendarios a en serrar en una especie de   
pokebola al terrible pokemon oscuro pero se dice de una leyenda que.  
  
Voz típica de un pokemon legendario: si alguien alguna ves tocara lo   
que no se debe tocar y lo llena de odio, ira, celos, tristeza y de   
pensamientos negativos para llenar el corazón del elegido de maldad,  
Pero esto provocara que el ser usado para esto libere al temible   
pokemon dark y con su ayuda reclamar lo que es suyo además nadie   
los podrá detener ni siquiera los dos pequeños pokemon lo podrán   
detener asta los dos guardianes y los seis titanes también caerán, asta   
los dos guardianes de la ciudad de los mares, solo el elegido podrá   
salvar el mundo de la destrucción y salvar algo mas importante para el   
que el mundo.  
Arqueólogo: interesante.  
Asistente: profesor arfffff profesor tenchoi arfffffff arffffffff al fin lo   
encuentro el señor Giovanni quiere verlo.  
Prof. Tenchoi: voy  
  
El profesor sube a una camioneta y va asía un trailer en donde entra y   
enciende un video teléfono   
  
Prof. Tenchoi: me llamo  
Geovani: si quiero saber si encontraste la dark pokeball  
Prof. Tenchoi: si pero para que funcione necesitamos al elegido pero   
yo no creo que sea una buena idea que.  
Geovani: cállate y sigue con tu trabajo y de lo otro me encargo yo.  
Dicho esto Giovanni corta la trasmisión.  
Roket: señor hay dos personas que al parecer saben donde esta el   
elegido.  
Giovanni; ¿que bien y quienes son los que saben el paradero del   
elegido?  
Roket: el trío de inútiles.  
Geovani: que bien entonces trae a los inútiles.  
Roket: si señor( y se va)  
Geovani: (con una mirada maliciosa) pronto estaré denuevo con mi   
hijo hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahah.  
  
Aquí va el titulo   
  
Empieza a sonar la típica música cuando sé poner el titulo en las   
películas de pokemon en japonés (si no la tienen hablen conmigo por   
msn pero antes manden un mail pidiendo si quieren estar en mi lista)  
  
Pocket monsters: yo seguiré el camino que tú tomes sea del bien o del   
mal yo siempre estaré contigo  
Capitulo 1: derrota, el robo de lo más preciado para mi.  
  
  
  
liga johto  
  
ash: (pensando) hoy es el gran día, hoy será el día que tenga mi   
primer duelo en la liga jhotho  
arbitro: empiecen la batalla   
ash: ve( tirando la pokebola)  
  
Empieza el oping (nota: imaginen mientras ash en barias batallas   
avanzando asía la final mientras pasa el oping) ok 2000 ósea el intro   
de la peli 3 en japonés.  
  
Termina el oping  
Ash: bien ahora solo falta la batalla de mañana en la final y seré el   
mejor maestro pokemon del mundo y seguro será pan comido.  
Misty: siempre dices eso no puedes madurar y no tomar las cosas a la   
ligera.  
Ash: ( enojado) quien necesita los consejos de una niña fea antipática   
como tu.  
Misty: ( muy enojada y agarrando la plallera de ash) que dijiste ash   
keptchum.  
Ash: ( con cara de yo no e echo nada) eeeeeee.  
Brok: (embobado y flotando) que chica tan hermosa.  
  
en eso aparéese una chica de cabello morado largo pero lo llevaba   
amarrado, su vestimenta consistía en una polera sin mangas oficial de   
la liga johto que llevaba en el centro un estampado de una pokebola y   
arriba de ella salía liga y abajo johto sus pantalones eran como los de   
ash y sus zapatillas eran como las de misty y sus ojos eran azules.  
  
Liria: ashhhh!!!.  
Al llegar sé lanza asía ash.  
Liria: ash estuviste fantástico en tu ultimo duelo la forma en que tu   
Charizard venció a ese poderoso Blastoise eres el mejor.  
Ash: (todo rojo) este no fue la gran cosa.  
Misty: (celosa) si como no, fue mucha suerte, además seguro que en   
la final no tendrás tanta suerte.  
Ash: que insinúas con eso.  
Misty: solo que no-te confíes demasiado.  
Brock: chicos ya van a volver a empezar mejor vamos a tomar algo.  
Ash: si es muy buena idea.  
Misty: por mí esta bien.  
Liria: siiiiiii vamos.  
  
Pero muy lejos de la región johto en la región kanto en ciudad verde.  
  
Jessé: nos mando a llamar jefe.  
Giovanni: si pasen.  
James: si es por la botella de ese aaam(en eso Jessé le tapa la boca a   
james con un cenicero.  
Jessé: no le haga caso es que solo esta mal del estomago.  
Giovanni: pues que valla a la enfermería porque no quiero ningún   
enfermo, que les tengo un trabajo y no quiero que allá ningún   
inconveniente ya que es muy importante.  
Meowth: que clase de trabajo.  
Giovanni: quiero que me traigan a este chico.  
En eso Giovanni pone una foto en sima de su escritorio.  
E.R: pero si es el bobo.  
Giovanni: quiero que me lo traigan ya que are que es chico sea parte   
del equipo roket.  
Meowth: siento decirle jefe una ves notros intentamos convencerlo   
asta lo intentamos con hipnosis pero el ese chico tiene una voluntad   
de acero.  
James: y de una muy buena marca bammmmmm( nda: de un mazo   
golpeando a james).  
Jessé: deja que Meowth termine de explicar.  
Meowth: pero e descubierto como hacer que su acero se oxide.  
Giovanni: explícate.  
Meowth pone otra foto en el escritorio que era ni nadamas ni menos   
que una de misty.  
Giovanni: y que tiene que ver esta mocosa, si lo que quiero yo es a   
ash keptchum.  
Meowth: pues resulta que esta mocosa se llama misty y el bobo esta   
sumamente enamorado de ella pero el todavía no se lo dice.  
Giovanni: y tu como sabes que el esta enamorado si no se lo a dicho.  
  
Entonces Meowth explica todo las pruebas de que ellos dos se aman   
pero que no se han declarado aun.  
Giovanni: ya veo entonces.  
Giovanni es interrumpido por ni más ni menos por el T.R2.  
Cassidy: jefe!!!!!! Porque le encomienda una misión tan importante a   
este trío de inútiles.  
Jessé: (enojada) a quien llamas inútiles vieja bruja.  
Cassidy: (enojada) a quien más vieja bruja inútil.  
Giovanni: quédense quietas y escuchen el primero de sus tríos que   
capturen a la mocosa recibirá un bono especial.  
  
Al decir eso ninguno de los dos tríos estaba.  
  
Giovanni: bueno si todo marcha bien pronto tendré el pokemon mas   
poderos de todos jajajajajajajjajajajaja( esta risa la expreso con mucha   
maldad).  
  
Bueno dejemos al E.R y veamos como están nuestros héroes ya que   
se están preparando para dormir.  
  
Ash: (con cara de pensativo) veamos debería empezar con Venusaur   
o con Blastoise o debería llevar a Meganium en ves de Venusaur,   
pikachu no-té molesta que no te elija a ti en el duelo de mañana lo que   
pasa es que ya vi los pokemon de gary y creo que debería llevar los   
que tienen mas capacidad de resistencia recuerda que en el duelo de   
hoy perdiste con ese Kingdra y eso que era él más débil de la   
entrenadora.  
Pikachu: paka paika chu kachú pipi chuchu( claro ash por mi ningún   
problema además mi cuerpo no sé a recuperado de lo de hoy, lo   
importante es que elijas bien ya que se mis limites, pero ya que no-boy   
a estar peleando mañana elige a pupitar se que puede).  
Misty: ¿de que están ablando?.  
Ash: e no de nada solo estaba viendo que pokemon elegiría mañana.  
Misty: y a quien piensas elegir.  
Ash: pues a pupitar, Blastoise, Feraligator, Venusaur, Typhlosion y a   
Donphan.  
Misty: seguro que con Blastoise y Feraligar en tu equipo ganaras la   
liga.  
Ash: Sí.   
En eso ash y misty sé empezaron a mirar y se quedaron un buen rato   
callados asta que.  
Pikachu: pika pika (porque no se declaran de una ves ).  
En eso ash y misty se ponen rojos aunque no sabían que había dicho   
pikachu.  
Ash: (aun rojo) mejor nos vamos a dormir.  
Misty: (aun roja) si será lo mejor que tengas dulces sueños ash.  
Ash: tu también misty.  
  
Unas horas después como a las 3:00 AM de la madrugada ash   
empieza a tener un sueño muy raro.  
  
Sueño de ash.  
Ash: que hermoso es todo esto.  
Ash veía a su alrededor un prado donde avían muchas flores y   
también estaban todos los pokemon legendarios en eso ash divisa la   
espalada de alguien que resulto ser misty.  
Ash: misty... Misty.  
Pero paresia que a pesar de estar corriendo paresia que nunca la iba   
alcanzar pero en cuanto la alcanza.  
Ash: misty.  
Ash toca el hombro de misty y cuando lo ase esta empieza a voltearse   
lentamente y cuando ash ve la cara de misty y se llena de miedo ya   
que misty tenia una mirada maligna y una sonrisa macabra, de repente   
todo al rededor empieza a oscurecerse.  
Ash: pero que a pasado porque todo sé a oscurecido.  
En eso ash be asía bajo y be que debajo de sus pies esta el planeta   
tierra.  
Ash: misty que esta sucediendo porque estamos flotando en el   
espacio.  
Misty seguía teniendo su expresión de maldad en eso levanta un de   
sus brazos señalando asía la tierra pero ella señalaba como si le   
estuviera dando una orden a algo entonces de repente detrás de ella   
aparéese un pokemon que no-se veía ya que era totalmente oscuro   
que tenia una especie de aura morada.  
Ash: que pokemon será.  
Ash saca su pokedex.  
Pokedex: ¡error, error, error¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ no se encuentran datos, Blastoise   
pokemon tipo fuego es débil contra los tipo roca y es fuerte contra los   
eléctricos bammmmmmm.  
El pokedex exploto.  
Ash: ¡¡¡¡¡pero que paso!!!.  
En eso el pokemon negro tira un rallo oscuro asia la tierra y esta   
explota en mil pedazos.  
Bammmmmmmm.  
Ash: ¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!.  
Ash: pero que esta pasando misty que te pasa.  
Pero ella no contesta y el pokemon oscuro saca como unos latigos   
oscuro que empiezan a amarrar a ash tragándoselo en la oscuridad.  
  
Ash: (despertando)¡¡¡¡¡¡¡nooooooo!!!!.  
Pikachu: pika pikapi( que te pasa ash).  
Ash: nada pikachu solo fue un mal sueño.  
Brock: ash estas bien.  
Liria: (con un bastón de jockey) quien ataca a mi ash.  
Ash: (con una gota de sudor ^_^U)no-pasa nada liria puedes estar   
tranquila.  
Misty: ash estas bien.  
Ash: (asustado) ¡aaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡.  
Misty: ash porque reaccionas así.  
Ash: lo siento solo recordé algo aterrador de mi sueño.  
Liria: ash quieres hablar de ese sueño.  
Ash: si pero necesitan hablar de eso con brock ustedes vallan a dormir   
que ya son las 3 de la madrugada.  
Misty y liria: esta bien.  
Misty: pero duérmete pronto que mañana tienes que estar listo para la   
final de la liga.  
Ash: no te preocupes misty.  
ash la mira y muestra una sonrisa la cual misty se la devuelve y se   
retira.  
Brock: muy bien ash que fue lo que soñaste.  
Ash: mira brock yo estaba en un prado después vi a misty fui asía ella   
y al voltearse tenia una mirada maligna después apareció un pokemon   
muy raro intente ver que pokemon era y mi pokedex exploto, luego   
misty le señalo la tierra y el pokemon tiro un rayo oscuro que la   
destruyo y luego me atrapo y hay desperté, brock tengo un mal   
presentimiento.  
Brock: a lo mejor solo fue un mal sueño solo duérmete para tu batalla   
de mañana contra gary, a propósito cuando se lo vas a decir.  
Ash: ¿decir que?.  
Brock: ya sabes decirle a misty que la amas.  
Ash: (un poco rojo) brock creo que necesitas dormir, como piensas   
que yo me pueda enamorar de una chica como misty.  
Brock: lo que tu digas ash, lo que tu digas buenas noches.  
Ash: oye brock espera, ya se fue mejor me duermo.  
  
Bueno dejemos otra vez a ash y compañía y vamos asía unas ruinas   
en johto.  
  
Prof. Tenchoi: apresúrate que si nos descubren nos matan.  
Carlos: profesor explíqueme de nuevo lo que esta pasando.  
Prof. Tenchoi: esta bien por quinta ves te lo diré, Giovanni el jefe   
del E.R esta planeando conquistar al mundo pero si libera a este   
peligroso pokemon puede ser el fin de todo.  
Carlos: pero profesor ya descifro los antiguos escritos.  
Prof. Tenchoi: aun pero necesito la ayuda de un viejo amigo el   
profesor Oak.  
Roket: ¡HAY ESTAN TRAS ELLOS!!!!!!!!!.  
Carlos: NOS DECUBRIERON.  
Prof. Tenchoi: corre Carlos no te detengas.  
Roket2: alto hay regresen con esas cosas.  
Prof. Tenchoi: nunca.  
Carlos: profesor que aremos nos están alcanzando.  
Prof. Tenchoi: toma las cosas yo los entretendré.  
Carlos: pero profesor.  
Prof. Tenchoi: sin peros, vete.  
Carlos sale corriendo mirando asía tras y ve cundo el profesor se   
enfrenta a los dos rokets.  
Roket: profesor entréguenos las cosas y entréguese sin poner   
resistencia.  
Prof. Tenchoi: están locos Machoke, Porygon2 yo los elijo.  
Pssssssss(nda: de pokemon saliendo de sus pokebolas).  
Porygon2: gonnnn!!!!!.  
Machoke: macho!!!!!.  
Roket: si a sí lo quieres pues ve Beedrill.  
Roket2: pues yo también boy Murkrow, Houndour ATAQUEN.  
Psssssss (nda: De pokemon saliendo de sus pokebolas)  
Beedrill: suiiiik  
Murkrow: morrrrr.  
Houndour: grrrrrrr.  
  
La batalla comenzó pero los pokemon del profesor no pudieron hacer   
nada frente a los del E.R por mientras Carlos ya estaba lejos pero   
presencio una escena terrible vio que el profesor retiro a sus pokemon   
y empezó a luchar contra los rokets pero uno saco un arma y.  
Bammmmmmm  
El roket disparo contra el profesor y la bala le llega justo en el pecho.  
Carlos: ¡¡¡ Profesor!!!!!!!!!!!.  
Roket: hey tu ven aquí.  
Carlos sale corriendo pero da un paso en falso y cae en un precipicio   
que había.  
Roket: nadie se salva a eso.  
Roket2: mejor que mañana busquemos los objetos esta muy oscuro   
para hacerlo.  
Los dos roket se retira pero abajo en el precipicio Carlos se logro   
salvar gracias a las ramas de los árboles que hicieron que amortiguara   
la caída.  
Carlos: (quejándose y tomando fuerzas) debo....debo ir....con el   
profesor Oak....tengo que hacerlo por el profesor Tenchoi.  
Carlos sé va cogiendo del lugar.  
  
A la mañana siguiente en el estadio johto en los camarines.  
Ash: (mirando sus pokebolas) muy bien muchachos están listos para   
la batalla.  
Misty: seguro que lo están.  
Ash: misty.  
Pikachu: pika pika (seguro que ganaras ya que están los mejores).  
Misty: nosotros té apoyaremos desde las gradas así que no te   
preocupes.  
Ash: muy bien.  
Misty: (agarrándolo de la plallera) y más te vale no perder entiendes   
ash.  
Ash: ^_^U sí.  
Misty sale del la habitación pero se escucha algo a lo lejos.  
Misty: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡brock deja a esa recepcioncita en paz!!!!!!.  
Brock: ¡¡¡¡¡pero misty yo solo estaba!!!!!!!!.  
Misty: ¡¡¡¡¡¡cállate romeo!!!!!  
Ash: (susurrado) es muy linda cuando se pone así.  
Togepi: toke priiiiiiiii( te gusta mi mami).  
Ash: (todo rojo) Togepi que ases aquí.  
Togepi: prii toke priiiiiiiii( nada solo te escuchaba futuro papa).  
Ash: no se lo que dices pero te diré algo cuando naciste y combatimos   
por saber quien se iba a quedar con tigo yo había ganado pero como   
tu habías visto a misty al nacer y para ti fue como tu madre decidí que   
no me quedaría con tigo y regalarte a misty ya que para mi fue como   
un regalo para ella en muestra de mi amor asía ella, lastima que ella   
no lo sepa y seguramente no siente lo mismo por mi.  
Togepi: toke toke( vamos no te desanimes ella siente lo mismo por ti).  
Togepi empieza a caminar asía la bandera que debería llevar uno de   
los pokemon de ash representándolo.  
  
Togepi: toke(yo la llevare)  
Ash: esta bien.  
  
Mientras en pueblo paleta.  
El profesor Oak y la Sra.Ketchum sé disponían a viajar asía la liga   
johto haber la gran final.  
  
Dalia: sam apúrate que ya vamos atrasados.  
Prof. Oak: (cargando maletas) si pero tenias que traer tantas cosas   
crac(nda: sonido de espalda quebrándose) ¡mi espalda!!!!  
Traicy: hay profesor no se queje le va hacer bien hacer ejercicio.  
Prof. Oak: traici tu eres joven eres hábil, fuerte así que carga las   
maletas tu.  
Entonces el Prof. Oak le tira las maletas a traici quien queda con todo   
el peso.  
Traici: ¡¡pero profesor!!  
  
En eso un tipo raro se acerca al grupo y al parecer muy lastimado.  
  
Dalia: (sorprendida) Samuel mira.  
Prof. Oak: santo dios se encuentra bien joven.  
Carlos: si, profesor tengo que decirle algo ee......(antes de poder   
seguir Carlos se desmaya).  
Prof. Oak: traicy dalia ayúdenme a llevar a este joven a dentro.  
Dalia y traicy: Sí.  
  
Mientras tanto en la liga.  
  
Misty: donde estará Togepi no lo e visto desde que fui aber a ash a   
los camarines.  
Brock: seguro debe estar con ash no te preocupes.  
comentarista: y ya salen los dos entrenadores que disputaran la final   
de la liga johto aquí en el estadio silver, en el lado verde de pueblo   
paleta gary Oak el pokemon que lleva la bandera de pueblo paleta es   
un Rhydon.  
Una mitad del publico: aaaaaaa vamosssss.  
Las porristas de gary: gary, gatry ganara.  
Comentarista: y en el lado rojo ash ketchum también de pueblo   
paleta la bandera de su pueblo es llevada por un simpático y adorable  
Togepi.  
La otra mitad del publico: ¡¡¡¡¡¡vamos demuéstrale que tu   
puedes!!!!!!!.  
Misty: Conque hay estaba por loméenos estaba bien cuido, al   
parecer hay harta gente animando a ash no crees brock.  
Brock: (embobado) vamos chicas vamos( se refiere a las porristas de   
gary)  
Misty: (furiosa y pateado a brock) quieres por una ves dejar de fijarte   
en las chicas y apoyar a ash.  
Liria: vamos ash si ganas te besare.  
Misty: (celosa) y tu deja de estar acosándolo.  
Brock: pero que tiene eso de malo misty, así lo olvidaba que tu am   
bammmmmmm(sonido causado por un fregadero golpeando la cabeza   
de brock)  
Misty: (enojada y sonrojada) que ibas a decir brock.  
Brock: yo nada solo decía que lindo estaba el cielo.  
Arbitro: muy bien que comience el combate.  
Gary: oye tengo una idea que tal sí yo solo uso solo dos pokemon.  
Ash: viniste a presumir o a pelear U.  
Gary: je  
Ash: muy bien yo empezare con Feraligator.  
Psssss( sonido de un pokemon saliendo de una pokeball).  
Feraligator: gator!!!!!!!.  
Gary: pues yo con Meganium.  
Meganium: niummmm!!!!!!!!.  
Comentarista: ya empezó el combate y las cosas se ponen difíciles   
para ash ketchum, gary a elegido un tipo hierba y ellos son fuertes   
contra los tipo agua, como le ara el Feraligator de ash para vencer a al   
Meganium de gary.  
Gary: Meganium ataque de hojas navajas.  
Meganium: me¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Entonces Meganium lanza mas de 10 hojas navajas contra  
Sssssssssshhhhh(nda: de hojas navajas girando asía Feraligator)  
Ash: Feraligator esquívalas.  
Feraligator: Ferali.  
Pero Feraligator no pudo lograrlo.  
Shuuiiiiiii( nda: de hojas navajas golpeado a Feraligator)  
Feraligator: gatorrrrr!!!!!!!!.  
Ash: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Feraligator!!!!!!!!!.  
Gary: que te paréese el poder de mi Meganium.  
Ash: (pensando) que are, que ataque puede ser fuerte contra   
Meganium.  
Gary: no vas a atacar, entonces lo are yo Meganium body slam.  
Meganium: ganium.  
Ash: (aun pensado) debe haber una forma de vencerlo.  
En eso una vos se oye entre el publico.  
Misty: ash ¿¿¿porque dudas tanto???  
Ash: ¿misty?.  
Misty: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ash tu bien sabes que Feraligator tiene un ataque que   
dejara noqueado a Meganium, demuéstrales a todos el poder de los   
pokemon de agua, yo sé que tu puedes!!!!!!!!.  
Ash: ¿¿misty??(Pensando) a que se refiere los ataques que afectan   
a los pokemon hierba solo son débiles contra los ataques de fuego,   
aéreos, hielos (hablando)¡¡¡¡eso es gracias misty, Feraligator usa   
blizard.  
Feraligator: (con un tono de voz muy agotada)   
fe..ra..li..ga..ga..ga..¡¡¡¡¡¡¡gatorrrrr!!!!!!!.  
Feraligator lanza su ataque blizard con todas las fuerzas que le   
quedaban (nda: para los que no sepan blizard es ventisca)  
Fuuuuuu(nda: de la poderosa ventisca que va asía Meganium).  
Gary: Meganium prepara tu ataque Síntesis.  
Pero esa orden llego tarde el ataque blizard impacto a Meganium.  
Gary: ¡¡¡¡¡Meganium resiste!!!!!!.  
Meganium: ¡nium!!!!!!!!  
Bammmmm(nda: de Meganium cayendo al piso)  
Meganium se desploma en el piso inconsciente.  
Gary: Meganium lebantate.  
Crrcr(nda: De hielo formándose alrededor de Meganium).  
Además de haber dejado inconsciente a Meganium el ataque blizard   
lo congelo.  
Arbitro: Meganium esta fuera de combate el ganador es Feraligator.  
Gary: maldición, regresa Meganium, isite un gran trabajo amigo.  
Ash: siiii lo logramos Feraligator eres el mejor.  
Misty: sabia que lo conseguiría.  
Brock: si y también sabes que lo ama bommmm(nda: de una bomba   
explotando en la cara de brock.  
Misty: (sonrojada y con fósforos en la mano) decías.  
Brock: yo no e dicho nada.  
Liria: (con banderas con dibujos de ash y vestida de porrista) vamos   
ash eres el mejor.  
Brock: ;_; porque no mejor me animas a mí.  
Misty: (caída al estilo anime) hayyyyyyyyyy.  
Misty: (enojada) dejen de hacer ustedes dos tantas estupideces y   
mejor veamos el combate.  
Liria y brock: (Con el cuerpo pequeñito ya que misty estaba con una   
cabeza enorme) si.  
Feraligator: gator.....  
Feraligator cae inconsciente al piso.  
Comentarista: esto es increíble después de su sorprendente victoria   
sobre Meganium, Feraligator cae hay que darle un aplauso a el y a su   
entrenador por ya que fue increíble su victoria.  
Entonces todo el publico empieza a aplaudir.  
Ash: hiciste un gran trabajo pero a hora debes descansar regresa   
Feraligator.  
Gary: bueno al parecer los dos nos hemos quedado con 5 pokemon   
pero el siguiente no lograras vencerlo lo quería usar de ultimo pero   
tengo otro as bajo la manga si este pierde, be Umbreon.  
Umbreon: ummmm  
Ash: (que pokemon puedo usar mmmm ya sé) veeeee Pupitar.  
Pupitar: tar.  
Gary: Umbreon usa tu embestida.  
Umbreon: embre!!!!!!!  
Ash: Pupitar usa Mordisco.  
Pupitar: pup.  
Pupitar va asía Umbreon para morderlo pero este lo tacleo primero   
con mucha fuerza dejándolo en el piso.  
Ash: pupitar levántate y usa tu ataque terremoto.  
Pupitar: putar tar tar pi.  
Gary: Umbreon salta y usa tu ataque rápido.  
Umbreon: breon¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Umbreon salta y antes de que pupitar pueda reaccionar Umbreon lo   
ataca dejándolo gravemente herido.  
Ash: pupitarrrrrrrr¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Pupitar: (tratando de levantase) tarrr...pu.  
Gary: Umbreon dale el golpe final.  
Umbreon: umbre.  
Umbreon va a toda velocidad contra pupitar.  
Ash: pupitar cuidado.  
Pupitar: pu..pi... tar.  
Cada ves Umbreon se acercaba mas a pupitar.  
Ash: pupitarrrrrrrr¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Pupitar: tarrrrrrrrrrr(en eso pupitar comienza a brillar).  
Brock: pupitar esta.  
Misty: evolucionando.  
Entonces pupitar comienza a tomar otra forma y empieza a crecer   
asta que la luz deja de brillar.  
Tyranitar: arrrrrggggggg.  
Ash: eh (entonses ash saca su pokedex)  
Pokedex: Tyranitar pokemon tipo dark, este pokemon es la forma   
final del Larvitar.  
Ash: que bien, Tyranitar ataque de híper rayo.  
Umbreon ya estaba casi a unos milímetros de Tyranitar cuando de   
repente.  
Tyranitar: argggggggggg (tiranitar lanza el hiper rayo)  
Tyranitar lanzo un poderoso hiper rayo justo cuando Umbreon estaba   
apunto de golpearlo, haciendo que el impacto del hiper rayo fuera aun   
mas fuerte de lo que era. Umbreon fue lanzado bien lejos   
estrellándose contra una de las paredes del estadio asiendo que se   
lebantara una gran cantidad de polvo lentamente se empezaba a   
disipar.  
Gary: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡vamos Umbreon recite ese ataque insignificante no es   
nada levántate.  
Anunciador: podrá el Umbreon de gary lograr levantarse después del   
poderoso ataque del Tyranitar de ash.  
  
Entones el arbitro ve una silueta tirada en el piso que se veía en lo   
que quedaba de polvo asta que se noto que era Umbreon que avía   
quedado inconsciente.  
Arbitro: umbron no puede continuar.  
Ash: siiiiiiiii bien echo pupi... digo Tyranitar as echo un buen trabajo.  
Tyranitar: tarrrrr ^_^.  
Misty: (poniendo su mano en el pecho) fiuuuu por suerte, por un   
momento pensé que, esta victoria seria para gary tal vez ash tenia   
razón en que esta batalla seria pan comido, tu que crees brock,   
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡brock!!!!!!!.  
Brock: (mirando la pantalla gigante del estadio que estaba pasando   
un comercial) que lindas son las anunciadoras, comprare todo lo que   
vendan.  
Misty: (con una vena en la cabeza y lanzando a brock asía un   
vendedor de refrescos) ¡¡¡¡PUES ENTONSES VE A COMPRAR UNOS   
REFRESCOS, AVER SI SIRVES PARA ESO!!!!!!!!.  
Brock: (en los aires) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaa cuidado!!!!!!!!.  
Vendedor: refrescos, maní, cochufli, helados.  
Brock: (en los aires) aaaaa despejen el aria.  
Vendedor: (viendo asía brock que iba justo asía él) O.O nooo aquí no   
por faaaaa aucccc.  
Bammmm.  
Brock: (en sima del vendedor) X_X alguien anoto la matricula de ese   
camión.  
Gary: muy bien ash ya se acabo el jueguito con este pokemon no   
podrás ni siquiera tocarme, yo te elijo Skarmory.  
Skarmory: skarrrrrrr.  
Ash: muy bien este será fácil, Tyranitar embístelo.  
Tyranitar: arrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
Gary: ( en tono irónico) no creo que eso sea suficiente ash, Skarmory   
ala de acero.  
Skarmory: skarrrrr.  
Los dos pokemon se lanzaron a la ataque pero la ala de acero de   
Skarmory pudo vencer a la embestida de Tyranitar gracias a que el   
estaba muy débil por la pelea anterior y rápidamente quedo   
inconsciente.  
  
Ash: regresa tiranitar, muy bien gary el siguiente té va dejar   
boquiabierto yo te el...  
Bammmmmmmmmm  
(ash es interrumpido por una poderosa explosión que provenía desde   
las gradas).  
Ash: ¿¿¿pero que esta sucediendo?????.  
  
En esos dos figuras aparecieron en medio del humo.  
  
mujer: para infectar el mundo con la devastación.  
Hombre: para someter a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.  
Mujer: para denunciar los males de la verdades de el amor.  
Hombre: para llevar nuestro reino asía el universo.  
Casidy: casdy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Bosh: bosh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Casidy: el equipo roket asechando de noche y de día,  
Bosh: ríndanse a hora o prepárense para perder.  
Murkrow: murkkkk.  
  
Gary: quienes son esos.  
Ash: solo es el E.R2 son mas estúpidos que el E.R 1.  
Casidy: (con risa y vos irónica) jajá muy gracioso mocoso pero esta   
ves no podrás ganar, solo mira a tu alrededor.  
Ash: eh??, ¡¡¡¡Aaaaa!!!!!!  
Ash vio sorprendido en todos los bordes del el estadio rodeándolos   
avían mas de 100 agentes del E.R. y cada uno con un pokemon   
altamente evolucionados.  
  
Gary: son muchos ni aun con los pokemon que me queda podré   
vencerlos a todos, ash tu que opina.  
Ash: opino lo mismo aunque usemos a todos nuestros pokemon   
restantes no venceremos son demasiados, pero (en eso ash ve asía   
misty) no dejare que le hagan daño a nadie (susurrando para que   
nadie lo oiga) y si tocan a misty me las pagaran todas, are que los   
encierren de por vida y que se pudran en una celda y yo mismo me   
tragare la llave de su celda (hablando fuerte) por loméenos are el   
intento por detenerlos.  
¿??: oye ash aceptarías la ayuda de otro entrenador.  
Ash: Quién es???, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Richi!!!!!!!!!, Eres tu amigo.  
Richi: creo que no es justo que se enfrenten 2 contra 100 así que yo   
los a ayudare.  
Ash: gracias a migo.  
¿??: valla paréese que los chicos quieren hacerse los héroes.  
Ash: gisel.  
Gisel: valla, así que si me recuerdas ash.  
¿??: pues yo creo que mi ashyboy me recordara mas a mí que a ti.  
Ash: pero si es duplica.  
Duplicash: (duplica disfrazada de ash) pero si es duplica la más   
hermosa maestra dito.  
Todos: (caída al estilo anime) hayyyyyyyy.  
¿??: baya ash si que tienes admiradoras, pero yo soy la numero 1.  
  
Mientras en las gradas.  
  
Misty: (con una vena en la frente) conozco esa voz.  
Liria: (con una vena en la frente) acaso dijo la admiradora numero   
1 de ash.  
Brock: valla que bueno esta el te.  
Bammmmmmmmmm crashhhhhh (sonidos causados por un mazo y   
una espada de kendo de madera golpeando algo).  
Misty y Liria: (con un mazo y una espada y con venas) deja de hacer   
estupideces y empieza a escuchar.  
  
Devuelta con ash.  
  
Ash: melody que ases aquí.  
Melody: que bien ash que me recuerdes, y desde luego vine a   
apoyarte pero a hora ayudarte (pensando) y además a conquistarte   
jejeje.  
Bosh: déjense de tanta palabrería.  
Casidy: déjalos que planeen su forma de perder jejej (pensando)   
jejejej si le llevamos al jefe muchos pokemon poderosos y además a la   
mocosa seguro que nos convertirá en sus sucesores jajajajjaja.  
Bosh: bien a la taque.  
En tonses todos los agentes rokets mandan a sus pokemon contra   
los de ash y CIA.  
Ash: yo los elijo Blastoise, Venusaur, Donphan y Typhlosion.  
Gary: jajá tienen mala suerte por enfrentarse al gran gary Oak vallan   
Nidoqueen, Electabuzz, Rhydon.  
Duplica: pues aquí van los sorprendentes ditos de duplica, dito, mini   
dit y gran dito.  
Ash: ¿gran dito?  
Y de una de las pokebolas aparéese un dito gigante O_O  
Gran dito: (con vos ronca) DITOOOOO.  
Melody: pues yo solo tengo a mi Dewgong.  
Richi: yo los elijo zipo y esparqui.  
Gizel: yo te elijo Golem, Marowak.  
  
Cuando todo el equipo estaba listo ash y gary se fijaron en las tres   
jóvenes entrenadoras que ya con 15 estaban bien desarrolladas.  
  
Gary: (con corazones en ves de ojos) ash porque no me dijiste que   
conocías chicas tan guapas.  
Ash: (con corazones en ves de ojos) es que ase tiempo que no las   
veía.  
De repente el fondo detrás de ash se puso negro con llamas y del   
suelo empezaron a surgir dos personas que eran nada mas ni menos   
que misty y Liria tamaño gigantes y muy molestas por el   
comportamiento de ash: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS ACIENDO   
ASH!!!!!!!!!!.  
Ash: ( en pequeñito y moviendo los brazos) yo no hice nada, yo no   
hice nada.  
Gary: que mala suerte ash, jajá tu no puedes contemplar a estas   
bellezas ya que estas atado a esas dos chicas.  
Pero de repente también se puso negro con llamas detrás de gary y   
empieza a emerger una chica llena de furia que era nada mas ni   
menos que ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡kaisi O_OU!!!!!!!!   
Kaisi: ( en gigante con furia) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REPITE ESO GARY OAK!!!!!!!!!!.  
Gary: (en pequeño y pidiendo perdón) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡lo siento amor esto   
jamás volverá a pasar te lo prometo enserio solo fue una reacción   
este instintiva!!!!!!!!.  
Misty: ¿kaisi?.  
Kaisi: ¿eh? Aaa hola misty como as estado.  
Misty: yo bien pero que ases aquí pensé que ya te avían eliminado,   
¿¿ y porque gary te llamo mi amor??.  
Kaisi: es que gary y yo somos novios.  
Misty: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que!!!!!!!!!.  
Kaisi: este después te cuento, pero dime ¿por qué esta llorando   
brock?.  
Misty: ¿eh?.  
Brock: (llorando a lo anime) buaaaaa que orgulloso estoy de mis   
discípulos.  
Misty: a que te refieres con discípulos .  
Brock: pues la ves en que lleve a ash y a gary a un campamento   
para que se llevaran mejor y enseñarles unas cosas.  
  
Flash back de brock.  
  
Brock: muy bien ustedes dos, lo primero que le enseñare es el tema   
de las chicas.  
Ash: brock si nos vas a enseñar tus métodos de conquista mejor no   
lo hagas .  
Brock: no es eso les enseñare a apreciarlas.  
  
1 hora después.  
  
Ash: valla brock no imaginaba todo eso.  
Gary: para que le muestras eso a ash si ya tiene como novia a la   
pelirroja esa.  
Ash: porque no te callas , oye brock si misty sabe que llevas eso   
en tu mochila te va dar el tirón de oreja de tu vida.  
Brock: ya lo se pero no le digan nada de eso ¿¿prometido??  
Ash y gary: prometido.  
  
Fin Del flash back.  
  
Brock: no pensé que serian tan buenos como yo.  
Bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, crashhhhhhhh, bommmmmmm,   
hayyyyyyyyyyy (sondo de muchas cosas golpeando algo con al final   
un grito de quejido)  
  
Brock: (que estaba en el piso sangrando con una oreja muy estirada,   
chichones en toda la cabeza y miles de cosas arriba suyo) no tenían   
que ser tan duras.  
Kaisi: (furiosa) ¡¡cállate pervertido!!  
Liria: (furiosa) ¡¡no le enseñes mas esas cosas a mi ash!!  
Misty: (muy furiosa y agarrando a brock de una oreja) ¡¡la próxima   
ves que hagas eso te enviare al otro mundo!!  
Brock: Sí jefa.  
  
Mientras abajo en la cancha del estadio sé llevaba a cabo una gran   
batalla centre los roket y el grupo de ash  
Ash: Donphan Giro Rápido.  
Donphan: donp han.  
En el acto Donphan empezó a girar y se fue contra un grupo de roket   
y pokemon golpeándolos como si fueran pinos de bolos y asiendo   
chusa.  
Duplica: Ditto transfórmate en un Kabutops, mini dit transfórmate en   
un Snorlax y gran ditto trasfórmate en un Dragonite.  
Los tres dittos obedecieron a su entrenadora y sé transformando   
venciendo así a gran cantidad de pokemon.  
Melodi: (apuntando hacia un grupo de rokets y sus pokemon)   
Dewgong usa tu rayo hielo a hora.  
Dewgong: dong.  
Dewgong obedeció y tiro un sorprendente rayo hielo contra barios   
roket y sus pokemon dejándolos totalmente congelados y fuera de   
combate.  
Richi: esparki sube al lomo de zipo y acaba con todos los pokemon   
voladores.  
(nda: sparqui: ya evoluciono a raichu y zipo ya era un charizard)  
sparki: rai chu.  
(Nda: recuerden que la r en japonés se pronuncia como "L")  
sparki subió al lomo de zipo y ya en el aire los dos empezaron a dejar   
quemados y electrificados a barios pokemon.  
Gary: todos a la ves usen sus mejores ataques contra todos.  
Los pokemon de gary empezaron a usar sus mejores ataques contra   
los pokemon roket que se encontraban en su camino.  
Ash: muy bien thyplosion y Blastoise usen tornado de fuego y surf   
contra los tipo hierva y fuego.  
Thyplosion: sionnnnnn.  
Thiplosion uso un gran tornado de fuego contra todos los pokemon   
hierva que avían dejándolos o.k.  
Blastoise: blasss.  
Blastois uso su surf contra los tipos fuego asiendo que cayeran   
inconscientes.  
Gizel: Marowak usa Huesomerang.  
Marowak obedeció y venció a barios pokemon.  
  
La batalla continuo asta que todos los roket fueron vencido.  
  
Cassidy: rayos esos malditos bobos.  
Bosh: nos las van a pagar.  
Ash: pues asta el E.R1 hubiera tenido oportunidad de ganar con todo   
ese ejercito jajajjaja.  
Cassidy: cállate maldito mocoso.  
  
Pero la batalla a un no avía terminado no para ash ya que lo peor   
estaba por suceder.  
  
Misty: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ASHHHH!!!!!!!.  
Ash: ¿misty?.......¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MISTYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Misty estaba atada y colgando arriba de ella había lo que paresia un   
gran avión con la forma de un Meowth de repente debajo de este una   
compuerta comienza a abrirse y de ella sale humo y empieza a bajar   
una plataforma.  
  
Chica: prepárense para nuestra gran victoria.  
Chico: y más vale que hagan reverencias ante nuestro nuevo avión   
Meowth.  
Chica: para robarle al bobo su más grande tesoro.  
Chico: y no piensen que es pikachu.  
Chica: para arrebatarle de las manos su más grande amor.  
Chica: y llevársela al jefe.  
Jessé: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Jessé!!!!!!!.  
Jame: jame me mes.  
  
Jessé: el EQUIPO ROKET pronto tendrá un bono especial a la   
velocidad de la luz.  
Jame: perdiste tu oportunidad de declararte y a hora afronta las   
consecuencias ay manta.  
Meowth: (desde un micrófono ya que estaba en la cabina del avión   
Meowth) Meowth así es.  
  
Ash: equipo roket que planean esta ves, suelten a misty a hora.  
Jessé: jajá ni lo sueñes bobo la pelirroja a hora vale mas que pikachu.  
James: así es el jefe quiere a la pelirroja mucho mas que a pikachu y   
por traerla ante el nos dará un bono especial.  
Ash: que, ¿y para que?.  
Jame: eso no es de tu incumbencia bobo.  
Misty: suéltenme banda de inútiles, ashhhh ayúdame.  
Cassidy: vieja bruja nosotros llegamos primero entréganos a la   
pelirroja para dársela al jefe.  
Jessé: (negando con un dedo) no, no, no, el jefe dijo que le lleváramos   
a la pelirroja que era prioridad, e incluso pensamos al igual que   
ustedes robar todos los pokemon del estadio para aumentar el bono   
pero luego recordamos las veces que hemos enfrentado al bobo y   
hemos perdido y se nos ocurrió seguro que ustedes también iban a   
intentar lo mismo asta incluso conociéndote pensé que usarías a una   
gran mayoría de miembros del E.R para robar todos los pokemon y   
para serrar con broche de oro llevarle a la pelirroja al jefe.  
James: así que los usamos como distracción así todos los pokemon   
quedarían débiles y nosotros aprovecharíamos de raptar a la pelos de   
zanahoria.  
Ash: malditos no-se saldrán con la suya.  
James: pues venos a serlo, Meowth ya puedes subirnos.  
Meowth: ya era tiempo que lo digieras y también tiempo de aparecer   
en esta escena.  
Meowth aprieta un boto y la plataforma en la que estaba parado el E.R   
empieza a subir y también la soga en la que estaba atada misty.  
E.R: adiós bobo gracias por el regalito jajajajajaja.  
¿¿? : crees que es lo correcto separar a estos dos jóvenes que se   
aman.  
Jessé: dijiste algo james.  
James: yo no he dicho nada ni e escuchado algo.  
Jessé: que raro pensé haber escuchado a alguien.  
Misty: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ASHHHH!!!!!  
Misty es subida al avión y la compuerta se sierra y rápidamente el   
avión Meowth empezó a irse del lugar.  
  
Ash regreso a todos sus pokemon a sus poke bolas y empezó a   
correr asta salir del estadio tras el avión Meowth.  
Ash: (corriendo y con lagrimas en sus ojos) regresen, devuélvanmela,   
regresen, cobardes, malditos (de repente ash tropieza con una roca y   
solo puede ver como el avión del E.R se aleja con la persona quien   
mas ama ósea misty la felicidad de su vida y su más grande apoyo en   
todo sin contar la dueña de su corazón que era lo mas importante)   
hayyyyyy, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MISTY!!!!!!!!! (luego de que el avión del E.R   
desapareciera entre las nubes ash quedo completamente en shock no-  
se movía solo miraba al suelo con una mirada paralizada)  
  
Al instante de eso llegaron brock, liria y pikachu.  
Brock: ash estas bien.  
Ash: .............  
Liria: ash que tienes responde.  
Ash: .............  
Pikachu: pikapi Chu (ash reacciona)  
Ash: (susurrando) ¿porque no la ayudaron?  
Brock: ¿que dices ash?  
Ash: (empezando a gritar) ¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO LA AYUDARON?!!.  
Liria: ash nos tomaron desprevenido entiéndelo todos estábamos mas   
atento a lo que pasaba en la batalla de abajo.  
Ash: tienen razón la culpa no es de ustedes, sino MIA, yo debí estarla   
vigilando por si intentaban hacerle algo (llorando) esto fue mi culpa,   
soy un inútil, no sirvo para nada, en el momento que misty mas me   
necesitaba le falle.  
Ash ya no soportaba esa tensión y esa gran amargura por no haber   
podido proteger a su ser más querido y se desmayo.  
Dejemos esta triste escena y dirijámonos hacia pueblo paleta, aver   
que es lo que esta sucediendo aya.  
  
Profesor Oak: traicy trae mas agua.  
Traicy: enseguida profesor.  
Dalia: espero que ash este bien ase rato que se corto la trasmisión.  
Prof. Oak: tranquila seguro que la situación ya se debe a verse   
normalizado.  
Carlos: (despertándose) donde estoy.  
Prof. Oak: Tranquilo estas en mi laboratorio, yo soy.  
Carlos: profesor Oak necesito hablar con usted.  
Prof. Oak: eh???  
Telefono: ring, ring, ring, Yamada, Yamada, ring, ring, ring, Yamada,   
Yamada.  
  
Dalia: yo boy.  
Prof. Oak: de que quiere hablar conmigo joven pues.  
  
(Nda: este dejemos la historia de Carlos que ya la conocemos y   
veamo quien esta llamando al laboratorio del profesor Oak.  
Dalia: hola quien es.  
Brock: (en un tono serio) soy brock.  
Dalia: (con vos de preocupación) brock como estas, vi lo que paso en   
el estadio, están todos bien, como esta mi hijo.  
Brock: (con el mismo tono de vos) pues no estamos nada bien.  
Dalia: (muy preocupada) ¿qué paso Acaso lastimaron a mi hijo?  
Brock: (serio)bueno en cierta manera le han hecho un daño grabe.  
Dalia: (muy preocupada) o dios que le pasa se golpeo la cabeza, se   
rompió una pierna o brazo?  
Brock: (serio) pues no es nada de eso, pero mentalmente si es muy   
grabe.  
Dalia: (preocupada) no me digas que le robaron a pikachu.  
  
(Nda: como me gustaría que hubiera pasado eso U_U )  
  
brock: (serio) pues eso no fue algo peor _ _.  
Dalia: (muy preocupada) no me digas que le hicieron algo a misty.  
Brock: (serio) la raptaron _ _.  
Dalia:¡¡¡¡dios mío!!!  
Brock: (serio) y lo peor es que ash se siente muy culpable.  
Dalia: (asustada y muy preocupada) ¿cómo esta el a hora?  
Brock: se desmayo por la presión a hora esta reposando, este   
estaremos en paleta mañana por la mañana nos vemos.  
Dalia: muy bien hay nos contaran todo con todo detalle.  
Brock: esta bien, cuídense mucho.  
Dalia: ustedes también y por favor cuiden mucho a mi hijo.  
Brock: lo aremos.  
Entonces colgaron.  
  
Bueno vamos a ver en que anda el Prof. Oak.  
  
Carlos ya le había contado toda la historia al profesor Oak.  
  
Prof. Oak: Bueno en conclusión dieses que el T.R quiere un pokemon   
muy raro capas de destruir todo el mundo y que para obtenerlo ellos   
necesitan al elegido que una ves calmo a los titanes del hielo, rayo y   
fuego.  
Carlos: eso precisamente.  
Prof. Oak: ¿y no pudieron descifrar nada mas?  
Carlos: desgraciadamente no, como ya le dije el profesor tenchoi   
quería pedirle ayuda a usted para descifrar la antigua leyenda pero   
murió, sin embargo como su ultimo deseo me pidió que le trajera la   
antigua tabla donde esta grabada la leyenda y esto.  
  
Entonces Carlos mete su mano en el bolsillo y de ella saca lo que   
paréese ser una extraño modelo antiguo poke bola, esta era negra y   
tenia miles de extraños dibujos eh inscripciones, y abajo tenia la tapa   
para sacar al pokemon de su poke bola (para resumir un poco se   
paréese a la pokebola que tiene yukinari el chico de la 4 película o   
también conocido como el Prof. Oak) arriba también tenia una perilla   
arriba, en conclusión esta poke bola no era conocida.  
  
Prof. Oak: (Pensando mientras observaba la extraña poke bola) ¿que   
extraña poke bola? ¿Será acaso de la misma naturaleza de la poke   
bola GS mmmmm? Creo que debo ir a consultar a un viejo amigo.  
Traicy: (Quién estaba asiendo un dibujo de la poke bola negra) ¿le   
sucede algo profesor?  
Prof. Oak: no, no es nada, este me disculpan tengo que ir a ver algo.  
Carlos: esta bien profesor.  
Prof. Oak: Ustedes dos por mientras preparen las cosas quiero   
empezar a investigar esto lo antes posible (pensando) tal ves esto   
tenga relación con lo que paso en el estadio silver.  
Traicy y Carlos: Sí profesor.  
  
Entonces el profesor sale del edificio dirigiéndose aúna de los tantos   
bosques que hay en su laboratorio solo que en ese sale en un letrero   
que pone "prohibido el paso a menos que seas el profesor Oak", hay   
adentro el profesor continua su paso asta llegar a un lugar donde el sol   
penetra el espeso bosque.  
  
Prof. Oak: este disculpa que te moleste a estas horas en las que   
acostumbras dormir, pero necesito preguntarte algo.  
  
De repente las hojas de un árbol empezaron a moverse y de entre   
ellas salió un pequeño pokemon verde, con ojos grandes y azules, en   
su cabeza tenia dos pequeñas antenas y en su espalda dos alas   
(adivinen quien es ^^)  
  
Celebi: ¿bebí ce? (¿Sucede algo?)  
  
El profesor contó todo el relato que le avían contado ( es que a si   
adelanto un poco además ustedes ya saben de que trata^^U)  
  
Prof. Oak: pues tu sabes algo.  
Celebi: ¡¡¡bebi biii cele lebi, lebi ce bebi bebi!!! (Maldición la profecía se   
esta cumpliendo, debo ir con los demás para ver que hacer!!!!  
  
Prof. Oak: (preocupado) ¿pasa algo malo?  
  
Celebi empieza a ser letras en la corteza de un árbol para que el Prof.   
Oak vea lo que tiene que decirle.  
  
Hay pone "de momento solo puedo decir que el peligro asecha, yo a   
hora debo irme"  
  
Prof. Oak: ¿eh que quieres decir con irte? (Viendo asía los lado ya que   
Celebi desapareció) ¿heyyyy a donde se fue? ¿Qué rayos esta a   
punto de empezar?  
Bueno dejemos pueblo paleta y dirijámonos asía los cielos entre kanto   
y johto asía un avión que va con dirección asía pueblo paleta en este   
avión van ash y todos sus amigos.  
  
Hay liria y las demás llevaban una profunda charla sobre ash.  
  
Liria: escúchenme bien las 3 ash es mío y solo mío así que yo debo   
ser la que la consuele entendido.  
Melody: (enojada) y quien te dijo que era tullo yo soy la numero 1 en   
su lista amorosa así que yo debo consolarlo.  
Dumpliash: (duplica imitando a ash) cállense las dos, ya que la más   
importante para mí es la asombrosa duplica.  
Gizel: (enojada) deja de imitarlo tonta, además no tiene caso porque él   
prefiere las chicas inteligentes como yo.  
Melody: (furiosa) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡qué quisiste decir con eso !!!!!!  
  
Dejemos esta eeh conversación ^^U y veamos que asen los chicos  
  
Brock: (llorando) buaaaaa que suerte tiene ash ;_;.  
Gary: rayos el perdedor tiene mucha suerte.  
Kaisi: (con un garrote) ¿qué quisiste dossier con eso Oak?  
Gary: (asustado) este yo quise decir que mala suerte tiene el perdedor   
^^U.  
Kaisi: mas te vale que hallas dicho eso .  
Richi: aunque al parecer ash no se siente afortunado.  
Kaisi: No-se be como siempre, que sé llevaran a misty le afecto   
mucho.  
Brock: ¿pero, porque el T.R quiere a misty?  
Richi: presiento que eso lo sabremos pronto.  
  
Mientras todos estaban platicando, ash se encontraba en su asiento   
junto a la ventana viendo asía fuera sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Ash: (pensando) ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sé la llevaron? ¡¡¡¡¿¿Por qué?!!!!   
¡¡¡¡No lo entiendo!!!! Nisiquiera intentaron obtener a pikachu,   
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡rayos no lo entiendo!!!!! Tengo un mal presentimiento y creo que   
el sueño que tuve anoche tiene algo que ver, mejor boy a dormir un   
rato   
_______________ZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZ___misty___ZZZZZZzZZZZz  
zzzzzzzzZZZZZzz.  
  
Rápidamente después de haberse quedado dormido ash empieza a   
soñar.  
  
Sueño de ash.  
  
Él estaba parado en un terreno muy plano, al paréese estaba en una   
de las tantas zonas del laboratorio del profesor Oak, el cielo estaba   
oscuro y del salían enormes rayos, al frente de ash se encontraba un   
pokemon oscuro mejor dicho el mismo que vio en su sueño anterior   
solo que esta ves podía ver su silueta y era parecida a la de Suicune   
pero de su mandíbula salían afilados colmillos, además que tenia dos   
alas al parecer.  
  
Ash veía fijamente al pokemon, pero no aterrado era como si estuviera   
apunto de librar una de las batallas pokemon mas grandes de su   
vidas.  
Pokemon oscuro: GRRRRRRRRR.  
Ash: (tirando una poke bola) ¡¡¡¡¡YO TE ELIJO CHARIZARD!!!!!!!  
Charizard: GROOOOOO   
  
Ash se sube al lomo de charizard e inmediatamente este empieza a   
volar así el pokemon extraño.  
  
Ash: ¡¡¡¡¡charizard ataca a ese pokemon con FIRE Blast máxima   
potencia a hora!!!!!!  
Charizard: graaaaaaa.  
  
Charizard comienza a atacar al pokemon, pero este evade los ataques   
sin ninguna dificultad. La pelea cada ves se ase mas intensa los dos   
pokemon usando sus técnicas y habilidades al máximo.  
  
Fin del sueño.  
  
Dalia: ¡¡¡ash, ash, ash despierta!!!!!  
Ash: (despertando agitadamente) ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!   
ac....ac....ac...ac... que paso.  
Dalia: (preocupada) paréese que tenias una pesadilla.  
Ash: si creo que si, ¿pero mama que ases en el avión?.  
Brock: (que estaba al lado de la mama de ash) ash llegamos ase 2   
horas, lo que pasa es que tu no te despertabas.  
Ash: (apenado y desanimado) perdón por, preocuparlos -_-.  
Dalia: (muy preocupada) ash se que te sientes culpable por lo de   
misty, pero no podías hacer nada.  
Ash: (llorando y histérico) ¿qué no podía hacer nada?.....¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ   
NO PODIA HACER NADA?!!!!!!  
Dalia: (preocupada y entristeciéndose) ash......  
Ash: (llorando y histérico) ¡¡¡¡¡YO DEVIA ALLUDARLA, YO DEVIA   
ESTAR PREOCUPADO EN TODO MOMENTO QUE NO LE PASARA   
NADA, PERO EN EL MOMENTO QUE MAS ME NECESITO YO NO   
LE FALLE!!!!!!!  
Brock: ash deja de decir eso no fue tu culpa, ya tranquilízate.  
Ash: (apenado y triste) lo siento brock, perdóname mama no quise   
hacer que te preocuparas, este me podrían dejar solo necesito aclarar   
mis ideas un poco.  
Dalia: (preocupada) esta bien ash, cuando quieras comer algo   
avísame.  
Ash: esta bien.  
  
Dalia y brock salieron de la habitación dejando a ash solo.  
  
Ash: (llorando) misty, fui un tonto porque nunca te dije cuanto te amo,   
a hora tal ves nunca mas pueda -_-.  
  
Bueno dejemos a ash y vayamos asía las montañas que están cerca   
de ciudad verde, el avión del T.R estaba aterrizando en el cuartel   
general, en el hangar principal Giovanni los esperada con una sonrisa   
de satisfacción.  
Meowth: (arañando a james) james deja lo controles en paz, que con   
lo estúpido que eres seguro que te estrellas.  
James: (llorando) pero chimuelo déjame hacer la entrada triunfal porfi.  
Jessé: (tomando a james del uniforme y sacándolo de la cabina del   
piloto) james deja de estar estorbando y ve a ver como esta nuestra   
invitada.  
James: (saliendo de la cabina volando) ¡¡¡¡¡¡james a sido vencido por   
sus propios compañeros!!!!  
Jessé: que patético.  
  
Mientras en otro extremo del avión en una celda.  
  
Misty: (pensando con lagrimas en los ojos) que estarán planeando   
hacer conmigo, tengo un mal presentimiento, ash por favor ven a   
salvarme!!!!!!!!  
  
James: (entrando a la celda de misty) bueno pelos de zanahoria   
comienzan a caminar.  
Misty: (que estaba atada) .............  
  
Y ya afuera del avión.  
  
Jessé: bueno jefe se la hemos traído tal y como la quería.  
Giovanni: mmmm conque esta es la chica del kepchum.  
Misty: (toda roja y con cabeza gigante y el trío y asta Giovanni en   
pequeñitos) ¡¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY LA CHICA DE NADIE!!!!!!  
Giovanni: baya esta chica tiene un carácter bien fuerte.  
James: este jefe ya nos va dar nuestro bono ^^.  
Meowth: (golpeando a james en la cabeza) ¡¡¡cállate estúpido, no seas   
insolente!!!!!  
Giovanni: jjejeje bueno el bono es un aumento de sueldo y a hora   
serán los segundos al mando del E.R.  
Los 3: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii^^.  
Giovanni: y después les tengo otro trabajo mas jejeje.  
Meauw: ¿este y de que tratara?  
Giovanni: jejeje solos les diré que ash kepchum esta relacionado con   
su siguiente misión.  
Misty: ¡¡¡¡¡oiga que le piensa hacer a ash!!!!!  
Giovanni: jajá jajá ya lo sabrás, pero a hora debes preguntarte que are   
contigo jajajjajaja, MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA.  
Misty: ash ayudame ;_;.  
Y al día siguiente en pueblo paleta.  
Melodi: cuando piensan bajar lleva así 1 día completo.  
Duplica: alguien debe subir a consolarlo.  
Gizel: aya boy ^^.  
Melodi: (enojada) un momento quien demonios dijo que tu podías   
consolarlo, la que debe hacerlo soy yo.  
Dupliash: la que debe consolarme es la asombrosa.  
Melodi: (furiosa) ya me tienes harta.  
Brock: baya par de chicas ^^U.  
Dalia: mi hijo es muy popular ^^U.  
  
Mientras en la escalera.  
  
Liria: ash, no debería ser esto pero (liria empieza a subir las escaleras   
asta llegar a la vitacion de ash.  
  
Toc toc.  
  
Ash: quien es.  
Liria: soy liria puedo pasar.  
Ash: si vienes invitarme a salir o alguna cosa así mejor vete.  
Liria: (un poco enfadada) oye ash yo solo vine hablar contigo .  
Ash: esta bien pasa.  
Liria: ok (liria abre la puerta y entra a la habitación) hola ash como   
estas.  
Ash: (con tono de vos casada y media de enojado) tu que crees.  
Liria: vamos ash deberías animarte y dejar de estar asi^^.  
Ash: y que más da, además seguro tu debes estar feliz de que misty   
salga de tu camino.  
Liria: ash tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti y yo se perfectamente tus   
sentamientos y la verdad te diré que no me gusta verte así, yo me   
sentiría igual si a ti te hubieran raptado.  
Ash: a que quieres llegar con todo eso.  
Liria: a que tu deberías salir y ir a rescatar a misty y no te preocupes   
nosotros te ayudaremos de eso puedes estar seguro ^^.  
Ash: es que yo nose.  
Liria: bueno te dejo para que pienses en lo que te dije ^^ (sale de la   
habitación)  
Ash: tal vez tenga razón.  
1 hora después.  
Dalia: que podemos hacer por mi hijo.  
Prof. Oak: nose dalia ash esta muy mal por lo que paso.  
Gisel: no te preocupes suegra ya veras que todo saldra bien.  
Dalia: desde cuando soy tu suegra U.  
  
De repente sé escuchan pasos desde las escaleras.  
  
Todos: em?  
Ash: (entrando en la sala) chicos quiero pedirles un favor.  
Todos: em?  
Ash: quiero que me ayuden a buscar a misty y a rescatarla.  
Richi: ash puedes contar conmigo.  
Kaisi: si ash, gary y yo con todo gusto lo aremos.  
Gary: y quien dijo que yo lo aria.  
Kaisi: (con una vena en la frente) dije que "GARY" y yo con mucho   
gusto lo aremos.  
Gary: U esta bien.  
Melody: bueno que se le va a ser.  
Liria: pues yo ya te dije que lo aria con gusto ^^.  
Brock: y yo no puedo permitir que la novia de mi mejor amigo sea   
raptada ^^.  
Ash: (rojo) ya empezamos con tus teorías brock.  
Brock: ^^U (pensando) baya asta en estos momentos no admite que la   
ama.  
Duplica: bueno yo también los acompañare.  
Gisel: no me queda otra que unirme ustedes porque con estas 3   
(apuntando a liria, melodi y duplica)  
Liria, melodi y duplica: oye .  
Ash: gracias amigos, disculpe profesor pero puedo pedirle un favor.  
Prof. Oak: si ash puedes pedirme lo que quieras.  
Ash: pues me gustaría que me dejara llevar 12 pokemon conmigo.  
Prof. Oak: Esta bien pero solo por esta ves que es un caso importante.  
Ash: muchas gracias profesor, a hora podríamos ir a comer algo ^^U.  
Todos: (caída al estilo anime) hayyyyyyy.  
  
Luego esa noche, en los parajes de johto, en la islas remolino.  
Lugia: (en el piso muerto de la risa) jajajajjaja se los dijimos, se los   
dijimos.  
Ho-oh: (al lado de lugia también muerto de la risa) jajajjajaj pero   
ustedes nooooo si es una simple tonterías de estos dos que se   
sobrepasaron con el alcohol en la noche de fin de año en el 100   
jajjajajajaja.  
  
Mewtwo: y estos son los dos pokemon más poderosos de todos   
0_0U.  
  
(Nda: en esta escena usaremos un traductor para ver que dicen los   
pokemons legendarios gracias por su atención)  
  
Zapdos: pues té diré U.  
Entei: si ya sabemos que ustedes dos tenían la razón ¿contentos?   
U.  
Suicune: U es que era difícil creerles esa noche que contaron todo   
eso los dos estaban ebrios.  
Articuno: U creo que esa noche estuvieron con un tal Satoshi   
Himura.  
  
Mew: (tomando té) y que té dijeron.  
Celebi: (tomando te) pues al parecer una persona muy cercana a ash   
será....oye latios ese es mi chocolate devuélvemelo .  
Latios: (con algo en la boca) gue chogolate ^^U.  
Latias: devuélvelo .  
Latios: mandona .  
  
Ejem al día siguiente en pueblo paleta, en las afueras del pueblo.  
  
Richi: bueno, melodi, gizel y yo iremos asía las islas naranjas a ver si   
encontramos algo.  
Kaisi: entonces yo, gary y duplica iremos asía johto.  
Ash: muy bien chicos, yo, brock y liria buscaremos a misty por kanto.  
Prof. Oak: Antes de que sé baya deben recordar que el rapto de misty   
debe estar relacionado con esta antigua leyenda y esta poke bola   
negra, así que tengan mucho cuidado.  
Traicy: si descubren cualquier cosa háganoslo saber.  
Carlos: también deben saber que esto tal vez solo es el principio de   
algo grande.  
Ash: tendremos encuenta todo eso.  
Brock: si y no se preocupen que el mundo no-se va a cavar asta que   
yo salga con una enfermera joy o con una oficial jenny.  
Todos: (caida al estilo anime) hayyyyyyy,  
Ash: bueno ya nos vamos (pensando) misty te rescatare, lo juro.  
Así ash y los demás van al rescate de misty, pero ¿será fácil? Y que   
esta apunto de comenzar, eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Dalia: ash recuerda cambiarte tus ya sabes que^^.  
Ash: (caida al estilo anime) hayyyy.  
Continuara.  
Espero que les aya gustado este fic lo empecé en abril del año pasado   
y por fin pude sacar el primer capitulo, para los próximos ya no tendré   
tanto problema ya que la base ya la tengo, además muchas cosas   
cambie que no me gustaban y las cambie también les aviso que en el   
próximo capitulo los nombres serán sus versiones originales ósea en   
japonés lo que pasa es que cuando empecé hacer este fic aun usaba   
los nombres dados en América así que ya saben espero que les aya   
gustado esta aventura y pronto espero tener el siguiente capitulo ^^   
bueno me despido por hoy.  
p.d: dejen review^^ 


End file.
